1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel 4-aza-17-substituted-5.alpha.-androstan-3-ones and their A- and D-homo analogs, and the use of these compounds as testosterone 5.alpha.-reductase inhibitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that certain undesirable physiological manifestations, such as acne vulgaris, seborrhea, female hirsutism, and male pattern baldness and benign prostatic hypertrophy, are the result of hyperandrogenic stimulation caused by an excessive accumulation of testosterone or similar androgenic hormones in the metabolic system. Early attempts to provide a chemotherapeutic agent to counter the undesirable results of hyperandrogenicity resulted in the discovery of several steroidal antiandrogens having undesirable hormonal activities of their own. The estrogens, for example, not only counteract the effect of the androgens but have a feminizing effect as well. Non-steroidal antiandrogens have also been developed, for example, 4'-nitro-3'-trifluoromethylisobutyranilide. See Neri et al., Endo., Vol. 91, No. 2 (1972). However, these products, though devoid of hormonal effects, are peripherally active, competing with the natural androgens for receptor sites, and hence have a tendency to feminize a male host or the male fetus of a female host.
It more recently became known in the art that the principal mediator of androgenic activity in some target organs is 5.alpha.-dihydrotestosterone, and that it is formed locally in the target organ by the action of testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase. It therefore has been postulated and demonstrated that inhibitors of testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase will serve to prevent or lessen symptoms of hyperandrogenic stimulation. Nayfeh et al., Steroids, 14, 269 (1969) demonstrated in vitro that methyl 4-androsten-3-one-17.beta.-carboxylate was a testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase inhibitor. Then Voigt and Hsia, Endocrinology, 92, 1216 (1973), Canadian Pat. No. 970,692, demonstrated that the above ester and the parent free acid, 4-androsten-3-one-17.beta.-carboxylic acid are both active inhibitors of testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase in vitro. They further demonstrated that topical application of either testosterone or 5.alpha.-dihydrotestosterone caused enlargement of the female hamster flank organ, or androgen dependent sebaceous structure. However, concommitant administration of 4-androsten-3-one-17.beta.-carboxylic acid or its methyl ester inhibited the response elicited by testosterone but did not inhibit the response elicited by 5.alpha.-dihydrotestosterone. These results were interpreted as indicating that the compounds were antiandrogenic by virtue of their ability to inhibit testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase.
The novel compounds of the present invention are, therefore, potent antiandrogens by virtue of their ability to specifically inhibit testosterone-5.alpha.-reductase.
Heretofore, it has not been known to use 4-aza-17-substituted-5.alpha.-androstan-3-ones for treating hyperandrogenic conditions, although Selye, in Belgian Pat. No. 775,919, describes such a compound, and a number of other compounds, additionally having one or more carbonitrile substituents, as a catatoxic agent useful in the treatment of, among other conditions, prostatic hypertrophy.
A number of 4-aza steroid compounds are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,227,876; 3,239,417; 3,264,301; and 3,285,918; French Pat. No. 1,465,544; Doorenbos and Solomons, J. Pharm. Sci. 62, 4, pp. 638-640 (1973); Doorenbos and Brown, J. Pharm. Sci., 60 8, pp. 1234-1235 (1971); and Doorenbos and Kim, J. Pharm. Sci. 63, 4, pp. 620-622 (1974). However, none of the known compounds suggest the 4-aza compounds of the present invention or their use in treating hyperandrogenic conditions.